


now i'm about to see what you mean to me

by budd



Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: +1, 4 Things, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Long-Distance Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alexis Rose, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Five times Alexis and Twyla talk about visiting each other and one time she flies out to New York.#15: "the biggest, warmest hugs"
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	now i'm about to see what you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> _Physical affection prompts:l (if you’re still taking them?): the biggest, warmest hugs for Alexis and Twyla! Love David and Patrick but the f/f ships need more love. :) also sorry I just stalked your blog big time._  
>    
> thank you for the prompt, anon! and i agree, there definitely needs to be some more F/F love in this fandom, but that's what i'm here for! 
> 
> never apologise for stalking me either, i love getting prompts <3

**i**.

"How are you, Twy?" Alexis asks on the other end, picking at the hem of her dress while she waits for a response.

Twyla sighs before replying. "I miss you." 

"That like, totally didn't answer my question, but I miss you, too." Alexis teases, bookending her chaff with a quiet giggle, which Twyla quickly joins part in.

"I do though," Twyla continues. "It isn't the same without you here, Lex. I don't know how I lived a life without you." 

"Aww," Alexis coos. "If I were with you, I'd boop your cute little rosy nose." 

Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding in, Twyla tosses the quilt lying across her couch's armrest over her lap and folds out the creases. "What if you _were_ here?" 

Alexis tilts her head and sticks out her wrist, letting it hang limp. "I'd need like, a plane ticket for that, Twy."

"Yeah, dates are _not_ your strong suit." Twyla pokes and Alexis groans, rolling her eyes, too.

 **ii**.

Alexis's jaw drops in a smile as Twyla's face pops up onscreen holding a teddy bear. "Twy," She gasps, throwing a hand over her mouth. "Is this adorable button for me?!" 

"They are," Twyla smirks. "I named them Beary because I love you _beary_ much." 

As much as Alexis wants to reach through her computer and smack Twyla across the face in lieu of her godawful pun, it's impossible for her to not light up with pure joy in the presence of her girlfriend. "I love you beary, _beary_ much. I just wanna give them a huge squeeze."

"You want to hug a stuffed animal, but not me?" Twyla fakes hurt at Alexis's insinuation. 

"Obviously, you're all the way across the country, though." 

"Alexis, New York City to Schitt's Creek is only three hours. You know, you could drive here if you really wanted to." She quickly says, setting Beary on the mattress next to her. 

Alexis chews on the inside of her cheek. "I would if I wasn't so swamped at Interflix. They have me working like, five premieres this week." 

Twyla bows her head, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "It's fine."

It's not, and Alexis knows it isn't. 

**iii**.

Twyla sets her phone down on her bathroom sink while she squeezes a copious dollop of toothpaste onto her Brush Buddies toothbrush. Is it lame to have a singing toothbrush at the age of 28? Sure, but Twyla doesn't care; she loves jamming out to the _Cheetah Girls 2_ soundtrack for four minutes a day. 

"So, what's up with the café?" Alexis inquires, leaning on her elbows and setting her chin atop interlocked fingers.

"Ronnie is set to have renovations completed by next Thursday. I can't wait to see how it all turns out! I own my own restaurant now, can you believe it? Because I can't and I've had to sign more papers in the last three days to equal 500 trees." Twyla rants as Alexis smiles fondly at her from her kitchen table. 

"I'm so proud of you, Twy. Like, I'm seriously _so_ proud." Alexis coos. "I can't wait to see it."

"Soon?" Twyla looks up at her through thick eyelashes as she turns on the faucet to wet her toothbrush.

Alexis grins. "Soon." 

**iv**.

Twyla's phone rings in the front pocket of her apron. Normally, she ignores calls while at work; however, it's Alexis, and she's _never_ too busy for her. 

"Hey, babe!" Alexis murmurs as Twyla slides out from behind the counter into the bathroom. "You're done with renovations, right?" She asks, filing her fingernails.

"Yeah, why?" Twyla scrunches her eyebrows together and curls her lips upward.

A moment of silence lingers between them before Twyla speaks again. "You don't have to tell me, obviously—"

"No, no," Alexis cuts her off abruptly. "I just want to keep up with the café, you know, stay in the loop of how things are going." Her voice is laced with an off putting attempt at nonchalance. "So I know when I can visit." She adds, her tone more confident this time around.

"You're visiting?!" Alexis can envision the smile spreading across Twyla's voice, the pure joy glimmering in her eyes. 

She sighs. "Not quite, or at least not like, right now. Soon, though, just as we promised." 

And with that, the line goes dead.

+ **1**

Twyla shoots up from her couch at the sound of a persistent knocking pounding on her front door. "Coming!" She shouts, pushing her way through her freshly cleaned kitchen. 

Opening the door, she's met with the most beautiful sight: Alexis Rose. More more specifically, Alexis Rose holding a stuffed giraffe close to her heart. "I know giraffes and bears don't get along, but I thought she could be friends with Beary. You know, like how me moving to Schitt's Creek was unexpected. Now they can be best friends just like us."

"I think we're more than _best friends_ , Lex." Twyla laughs with tears pricking in the corners of her eyes, embracing her girlfriend in the tightest hug. She rubs her hands up and down Alexis's back while alternating between cuddling into her neck and pressing soft kisses against her pink cheeks from a combination of both physical heat as well as the makeup she applied earlier that morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to see the rest of the prompts and/or submit one yourself, do so [here](https://promptingyou.tumblr.com/post/627653378566209536/physical-affection-prompts)
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands), too!
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment/kudos and all that jazz if you liked what you read <3


End file.
